


A Feast of Night Elves

by HeroFizzer



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Boob job, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: What was intended to be a little feast between Jaina and the Night Elves turned into a different celebration for the group, as she ended up feasting on their dicks and seed. (commissioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Feast of Night Elves

This was a day Jaina had been waiting for some time, and now all she could do was hope that it went well for her. Nothing could screw this up for her, no matter how minor the detail.

She looks about the feast hall, which had been set up just for this occasion. While it was rather large and spacious, the blonde didn't believe that she would need the whole thing, only going with it as the setting for the day due to the height of her guests. Sure, they were merely a foot taller than her, but that was still enough to convince her to use the room.

As Jaina looked about, her heels clicked into the floor of the hall, taking deep breaths as she waited patiently for the Night Elves to arrive. It had been a short period of time between now and when the Legion was defeated, leading to the blonde forming a new base on Theramore for the remnants of the Alliance. As a mage, she wished to rebuild Dalaran in a new location, just so she could ensure that the art of magic doesn't become a lost one. As the supreme archmage, she was more than qualified to run things, and she knew she could bring things back to how they were, so long as the races of the former Lordaeron were united under her.

Following all of that, the new allies they had in the Night Elves would be something Jaina welcomed into the picture, as she felt druidism would be something they could use to further widen the Alliance's knowledge towards magic. Unfortunately for her, a lot of the older and wiser Night Elves were still looking down on the other races, as well as the fact they were still reclusive in regards to their secrets.

Naturally, this led to Jaina deciding to throw a little gathering for herself and some Night Elves so that they may be able to work something out behind the backs of the more curmudgeonly members of their race. Though they were still two thousand years old, they weren't at the ten thousand year level of the archdruids, and compared to them could still have their worldview shaped so that they weren't seeing humans with the same scorn as their older counterparts. And even in spite of their millennia old age, they were still considered 'young' amongst the Night Elf society, matching up somewhere around Jaina's mid-twenties. Surely it wouldn't take too much to convince them to have less reserved thoughts towards the Alliance.

Brushing the ruffles out of her silky red cheongsam that was modeled after her regular war attire, Jaina eagerly awaited the arrival of the Night Elves, hoping that things would be accommodating to their needs. She tried her best not to miss one single detail, leaving out anything that could unintentionally offend her new allies. Her intent was to do this on her own, as she worried any other party could make matters worse. And she wasn't looking for that to happen.

There was a knock on the feast hell's door, and Jaina inspected her hair one more time, making sure it was styled right, the clips and ethnic decorations holding it in place. She was all smiles as she approached the door, prepared for a long night of persuading the guests into what she needed out of these young ones.

“Welcome, my guests!” Jaina said, opening the doors to meet with her purple skinned guests. She was astonished to see that they stood more than a foot over her, although that mostly had to do with the heels she was wearing. Without them, she'd be just a few inches shorter, but still managed to avoid intimidation from their height. They all had many hues of blue and purple in their hair, with only slightly different styles and facial hair being what allows Jaina to tell them all apart. There's more than a dozen of them, fifteen at most, but it wasn't until she watched them gather in the feasthall that she realized they were all male Night Elves.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Proudmoore,” said one of the many purple skinned beings, bowing down to meet with the blonde, “we're all happy to have been invited to this gathering.” he then held her hand up to his face, the back meeting with his lips for a light peck. She did admire his gentle nature, although he and the others were lacking a more formal attire for what she hoped to be a simple meeting. It was what they called 'druidic garbs', although she had to admit that it didn't seem as if it was made for more modern forms of combat.

“My thanks to you as well for coming,” Jaina said, somewhat charmed by the Night Elf, “although I must admit, I hadn't considered that your party would be all men. I'm aware you have some women among you, of course.”

The Night Elf chuckled. “Please, call me Sagos,” he insisted, “and unfortunately while we had a few of our ladies wishing to attend, we have no spellcasters of their gender among us. Surely you were aware of that when inviting us over?”

“Ah, yes! I merely forgot that detail!” Jaina laughed, cussing at herself in her mind. She had forgotten about that when she sent the invite to the elves, and unfortunately this left her a bit out of place in the sea of bulky men, compared to her in their height, at least. “But I can assure you, we're still going to have quite a bit of fun amongst ourselves.”

“I would hope so,” Sagos said, looking somewhat nervously at his fellow elves as they rummaged around the feast hall, “while I admire what you're trying to do, I can't say that the others may not tend to do something about their...restlessness.”

Jaina nodded, thinking she understood what Sagos meant. “I understand, you all must be hungry and quenched of thirst after the travel you made here. Worry not, for we'll be tending to a feast momentarily. But first I wish to address all of you at once.” Sagos nodded, brushing his purple hair back before turning to gather the other Night Elves. He sighed when he pivoted away from Proudmoore, realizing she had no clue what would be coming her way if she wasn't careful enough.

Once Sagos made sure to gather his friends around, Jaina stood smiling before them, hiding her own nervous feeling now that she was a woman among giants, hoping that one wrong word didn't come from her mouth. “Good evening, Night Elves,” she said, speaking as loud and boisterous as she could, despite the large feast hall being barely full, “I trust your journey here was a long one, but I'm proud to have you with us at long last! There's so much I wish to forge through our new partnership, with the Night Elves hopefully joining with the Alliance. I can only imagine the many facilities and functions that we, together, can create, especially with your own talents and powers.”

“Well that's great and all,” said one Night Elf, folding his arms across his bare chest while sporting a pointed blue beard, “but what about the women?”

“...Sorry, the women?” asked Jaina.

Sagos took a step forward. “What Gernul is saying is, what are the odds of our people mating with your own, and the other races within the Alliance?”

Fanning herself, Jaina found herself in a panic. She hadn't expected this question to arise, and the sweat forming on her skin was an indicator of such. “Well, what of your own kind? Would the female Night Elves join you in this matter?”

Another of the men, whose hair was cut off at the neck with an aqua colored beard, shook his head. “There'd be no reason for them to come here,” he said, “the female Night Elves don't practice magic, not on their own, anyway.”

Gernul nodded. “Right, what he said! Most of them would be fighters and wardens, they got no need to be here with the Alliance!”

“We'd need others to mate with!” shouted another, seemingly upset with the lack of other guests in attendance.

Biting her lower lip, Jaina did her best to think fast, aware that she was losing her audience. She had to think fast, in the hopes that she didn't upset them any further. They were clearly aggravated by the idea of losing their own women due to differences in their society, but she could at least try her best to calm them down. Thinking to herself, she wondered if maybe trying to butter up their appearances would work. She was enamored by their muscular figures after all, which were much more built and youthful compared to their aging druids.

Thinking fast, Jaina kept her smile to her face, running her hands up one of the Night Elve's arms, getting a good feel for the muscle tone he had to offer. “Surely, I don't think it will be any problem for you to find any good women to mate with in the Alliance. After all, interspecies relations aren't all that uncommon nowadays. And I definitely think none of you will have any trouble with your...bodies...” She sucked on her lip, unaware she was over admiring her guests. “As I'm certain the women of other races would be likely to come to you.”

Sagos sighed, seeing the many wicked grins form on the other men's lips. While Jaina may not have realized it, with how handsy she was being as well as her words, she had practically opened up an invitation for herself to be used without realizing it.

“You mean that?” Gernul asked, approaching Jaina as he removed his robe. “What about you, then? Are you one of the many who would pounce on us at first glance?”

“Er...what?” Jaina asked, growing nervous by his intimidation. As Gernul loomed over her, she took a step back until she was against Sagos, her hand accidentally brushing over his crotch. “I don't believe...”

“The others, as well as myself, are feeling a bit frisky after the travel here,” Sagos said, leaning into her ear, “so it's only natural they misinterpret your words, twisting them for their own needs. They see this as a pass towards you.”

“Me? But...this wasn't my intention...” As Gernul dropped his pants, Jaina's eyes grew wide, seeing just what it was that the Night Elves were capable of packing. His cock was thicker than her staff, but had the length of a twelve inch pole. It was slowly rising up, likely being aroused by the design of her cheongsam. She put her hand to her mouth, startled by how obscene things were suddenly going, and she was growing nervous as things fell out of her control.

As Gernul leered on, expecting her to do something about it, Jaina felt herself in a tight predicament. However, she was going to have to clean up this mess, even if she wasn't to blame for misinterpretation. The clear precum drooled from his urethral slit, going all the way down to his ankles before dripping off onto the pristine floor of the feast hall. Such a huge cock was a challenge for Jaina to even handle, and look at what she had accomplished prior to this. And yet, were she to leave them hanging, the druids would likely never come at all, thwarting everything she had worked for just to get them to join the Alliance.

With a deep sigh and regret in her mind, Jaina stepped forward, preparing herself mentally to take on the foot long dong. She knelt before the Knight Elf, using her hands to stroke his length, causing it to rise up until it was at least reasonably straightened. Gernul sighed at her touch, feeling her hands massage around his cock while going as far out towards his crotch as her arms were capable of reaching. Her head was right up to his tip, with the blonde lightly groaning of humiliation. The Night Elf's tip was right up in her face, with more precum threatening to ooze out. She did her best to make sure she didn't get too close to the crown, otherwise she'd be wearing the clear liquid on her face.

The other Night Elves began to follow suit, even Sagos, who did seem apologetic for the occasion. Yet he could not hold back on his own loins, as he seemed most eager to step up once Gernul had his turn with their blonde host. The numerous guests stroke their cocks as Jaina stroke his, the blue bearded elf sighing with satisfaction. His lips curled into a grin, taking as much joy as he could from a simple handjob coming from their host. But he wasn't going to be satisfied with just that much.

“Come on, get your face in there,” Gernul said, poking at his purple bell, “give it a kiss.”

Jaina whimpered,, staring at the large tip he provided with fear in her eyes. It was far too big for her to handle, but she supposed a kiss would suffice. Her lips pecked against the slit, feeling the moistness of the precum oozing out and around her mouth. She took a deep breath coming back, finding it just a bit hard to adjust to such flavor. She would ask what sort of diet these young Night Elves had, but that would have likely been rude by their standards and leave them without a proper union being formed.

With fifteen sets of eyes on her, Jaina sighed, trying her best to take the cock all the way down her throat. Sagos chuckled as her jaw was stretched past its limit, the blonde human eager to please the most impatient of his men. She could see that he was looking for a quick climax, but even the archmage herself wasn't capable of pulling off such a quick method. Though she may have slept with a small handful of beings in her adult life, she never once had so many people on her at once, nor could she handle anything of this magnitude. Slow and steady was how she felt she needed to play it.

The other Night Elves seemed to disagree with her, as Sagos could see all too well. Even as she was trying to play with Gernul's rod with her orifice, two of them approached her and poked at her cheeks with their tips. Precum stained her smooth skin, the purple skinned druids rubbing it in as if it were some kind of lotion. Sagos recognized these two as Thellor and Banis, twins born with different hair colors, one teal the other a seafoam green. They were showing signs of wanting a turn with the blonde, but she was clearly preoccupied.

Jaina looked between their cocks, breathing heavily through her nostrils as she felt the pressure of pleasure placed on her. She hated that it came to this, but if there was no other choice she was going to have to do what she could to make them comfortable in their role as guests. Wrapping her hands around Thellor and Banis, Jaina began to stroke their members slowly, letting them adjust to her pacing and touch. Their skin seemed much tougher compared to Gernul's, not as loose on the rod as he was, but she supposed that was fine for Night Elves.

Gernul was growing impatient himself, looking to release his load on top of Jaina sooner than later. It was a shame, however, that Sagos instructed him not to shove it down her throat, or even blast it away in her mouth, at least not early on. That didn't keep him from bucking his hips forward, forcing his cock to push its way further into her mouth so that he might manage to get it in her throat. He was far too eager in becoming the first to stretch her out, even if it wasn't her first time sucking him off. And that was evident in what little technique she had to show, as her tongue still had enough wiggle room under his foot long dong.

Thellor and Banis each rested a hand atop Jaina's head, avoiding the clips and décor that were set up to give it that oriental flare. The blonde archmage moaned, feeling their fingers brushing through her hair while she massaged them to their stiffest form. Her thumbs teased away at the slits, brushing against them without entry. It was a technique she had performed many a time, but was nervous as to how these huge cocks and their owners would handle them. By the sounds they made it did please them, but the archmage was still nervous about pushing her boundaries, even if she could at least fit her fingertips inside them.

Gernul pounded harder against Jaina's mouth, bringing her attention back to him, as she was lost in her focus on the twins. Though her hands still motioned on the shafts, everyone was focused on the hard thrusts their fellow elf made, as he was groaning loudly through his teeth. He soon heaved for air, joining both hands atop Jaina's scalp, pulling her in for the sake of getting himself off. He was eager for that release, and there was no way the blonde human could keep him from doing his business. She was just going to have to go with the flow of things.

When he popped his cock out of her mouth, Gernul growled as he stroked himself ferociously, drooling from his mouth as he prepared for release. Before Jaina could even prepare herself, the Night Elf sprayed his seed onto her face, hitting her square on the nose. The milky load that erupted from his shaft splashed into her, dripping down her face while making a mess of her cheongsam. Due to its silky nature the semen dripped off easily, but it still left an obvious stain atop the fabric.

Once the stream of cum died down, Gernul stepped away, leaving Jaina to wipe the cum off her face. She shook her hand to let the gunk fling off, letting it stain the rest of the floor. “Well there's one down...” Jaina said silently to herself. With a sigh of accomplishment, she moved back to Thellor and Banis, moving back and forth between them to use her tongue on their tips. Both were groaning as she gave them attention, with the blonde human doing her best to stand up. Her legs were a bit wobbly thanks to the nature of her heels, but she managed as she looked down at the twins' pricks to study their length. Just as it seemed, all of them were about the same size in length, around the twelve inch marker. This did worry her, as she was going to have to handle at least fourteen other Night Elves, all of whom were growing impatient for their turn.

The obvious case being when another Night Elf, whose blue hair was styled after horns of a minotaur, stood behind Jaina and squeezed her ass, causing the human to jump. His grip on her behind was firm, also managing to rub his finger through the silk garbs and get against her crack. Jaina's eyes rolled back while she continued to massage the twin, holding herself back as he was giving her a good rub. She wished not to show signs of weakness, fearing that the night elves would get more aggressive with her body.

That didn't stop this elf from poking his cock into her ass next, bumping against the human blonde and forcing her to take a step forward. The twins were upset with the minotaur haired brethren, as it threw their host off her game. They decided to bring Jaina back to her knees, with both trying to get their members in her mouth. They fought among themselves while the Minotaur elf continued to prod at her rear despite the change in her position.

He flipped the skirt of her cheongsam up, revealing sparkling ruby panties to the other Night Elves. All that were still eager for a turn chuckled as Jaina turned bright red, humiliation washing over her. She only wore them because they made her feel sexy, but in their eyes they probably took it as a sign that she would be looking forward to this moment throughout the night.

As they weren't paying attention, Thellor and Banis had hit their peak, their crowns pushed up against the archmage's cheeks. As they released their loads on her, Jaina groaned while trying to block the streams of jizz that hit her, with more of their cum spraying her face before dripping onto her dress. A few of the Night Elves took notice that some of the substance leaked into the window of her gown, covering that as well. They knew at some point during this gathering they were going to have to see just how busty she was underneath.

Once the twins let go of their loads, they high fived one another before letting the minotaur haired elf have his way with her. "Sorry about this," he said as he licked his lips, "But I find that you're backside is too hard to ignore."

"Thank you…" Jaina said, swallowing her pride in that moment. "I appreciate it, most graciously." She was still in the middle of her thoughts, wondering if she was actually enjoying herself or if she only performed this task for their sake. Whatever the case, the Night Elf yanked her panties off, revealing her pussy to those who were still awaiting their turn with the blonde. They all could see just how wet she was, the light of the room glistening against her fluids. The minotaur elf even took a whiff of her panties, noticing a particularly damp spot on them.

He tossed them away, figuring that one of the others could jerk off to it while they waited. For now, it was his time to try and ream her anus, just to see how well she was at handling his elfhood. Squatting behind her, he placed his oozing tip over her rectum, hearing Jaina's panicked breath as he massaged the hole. Once he managed to slip it in, the archmage growled, her eyes rolling back from the stretching that she was being given. His thickness was much more than what Gernul offered her throat, but considering how little use that hole had it may not have been a fair judgment.

The elf pounded Jaina's ass hard, doing his best to bring it all the way inside her body. She was perhaps the hardest break-in he had ever witnessed, having an anal cavity like a stone wall. He still managed to burrow his way through, but even he couldn't manage to get all the way inside. Jaina could only stare forward, her fingers clawing at the pristine floor, desperate to hold onto something while she took the reaming, unwilling to resist.

Another elf approached not long after, deciding to try a hole for himself, now that Gernul and the twins had their turn. Jain opened her mouth wide, despite the nervous gaze she gave him, but he shook her head before lifting her off the floor. The human archmage cried out, finding herself in the air with the minotaur elf's cock still stuck up her ass.

"Hey, what's the deal, Sythas?" growled the minotaur elf, smoke flaring from his nostrils.

"Well the woman clearly needs her holes filled," argued Sythas, who had the shinies grin among the elves, "and who am I to resist helping to make them work?"

"Fine!" groaned the minotaur elf, holding Jaina's legs wide open. "Get it in while you can."

Sythas grinned as he pushed his flesh bell against the blonde's folds, watching her cheeks puff up as it slithered into her canal. He stretched her out thoroughly, though the time it took to do so was slower than he or any of the Night Elves liked. It was clear she wasn't used to such big slabs of meat, but they were going to ensure she could handle it before the night was over.

Unfortunately for him, Sythas hit his tip against her cervix, finding an end to his member's travel. Jaina sighed of relief, but only for a moment. She gasped as Sythas rammed into her waist, with the minotaur elf pulling her down on his dick. The human archmage was groaning as she sucked on her lips, her fingers spread out in a clawing form as she quivered. Sythas managed to push through the cervix, managing to push into her reproductive organs. Sadly, there was still plenty of inches not within their host, but he decided to let it go for the moment.

As Jaina would discover, the hair molded into horns on the night elf reaming her ass made for wonderful handles, holding onto them while the two Night Elves pounded at her holes. Sagos took a look over Sythas's shoulder, watching as their host's fluids dripped from the snatch, coating the elf in a nice film of lubrication. It was making things easier for him to pound her pussy harder, although his fellow elf was ramming her backside harder, unable to hold himself back.

The cock popped from Jaina's rectum, causing the blonde human growling through clenched teeth while her eyes were shut. She gripped the elf's horns tightly, drool escaping through her lip and trailing down to her chin. She had no idea how it would feel coming out of her ass, but she was unprepared for that no matter what. The seed splashed onto the back of her cheongsam, spilling through any holes that may have been put into its design, coating those small portions of her skin as well. Even though there was nothing coming inside her ass, the hard pop still made the archmage quiver, her juices dripping faster onto Sythas's rod.

After that, the minotaur elf let go of Jaina's body, with Sythas unaware of the drop. She fell on her back, though she was fine after having experienced much worse in her years of combat. Her sticky back left cum on the floor, while the horn haired elf decided to step away. Everyone was confused what to do, but Sythas went right back to plowing Jaina, holding her ankles up as he pushed his member into her crotch.

"Oh! Oh, goodness, aren't you all just a bunch of gentlemen." She said sincerely. Her words were a bit sarcastic, but she said it in the most pleasant of manners, trying not to piss them off for using her as some sort of stress relief toy. Though she would be lying if she didn't admit that there was some joy in how she was being utilized.

In fact, as Sythas plowed her harder, his cock pulled back with enough speed that it caused quick gushes from her pussy, leaving her crotch a mess while her lubrication dribbled to her stomach. She looked on at the Night Elf with begging eyes, uncertain if she was nervous or asking for harder. Those who had yet taken a turn with her were seeing her expression including Sagos. They could tell that she was slowly turning over a new leaf, growing eager for more.

In fact, Jaina's lips were so stained with cum from Gernul and the twins it was hard to ignore the flavor, and it was growing quite attached to her taste buds. As she panted heavily from the thrusts Sythas made into her body, hammering his cock against her womb, she was slowly growing on the idea of letting the elves do as they wanted to her.

Another of the purple skinned druids, this one having his sky blue hair in cornrows, stood over Jaina before reaching for her cheongsam. Grabbing it by the chest, he pulled on it until it tore from the archmage's figure, letting everyone in the room see just how curvy she was without it. Her breasts were still cupped by a bra that matched the same ruby color, but they all knew that wouldn't last much longer.

In fact, this elf with his corn rows decided to place his foot long dong under the space where the cups met, pulling up on his member as it stiffened up. To Jaina's surprise, he managed to snap it with his elfhood, letting her nipples become exposed to the air of the room. The elf then sat on her chest, using her tits to squeeze his thickness while Sythas watched on, seeing his fellow elf ram between her tits to massage his dick.

"What are you doing, Denron?" Sythas asked. "She still has plenty of holes to use, you know."

"Of course," cackled Denron, but I wanted to use her tits to please me. Got a problem with that?"

Sythas couldn't argue, and let his fellow Night Elf plow between her mounds while he rammed away at her pussy. As Jaina was plowed harder than before, the only view she had to work with what Denron's surprisingly well toned backside, wondering if she could try to have a taste of it later on before catching herself. She was losing her mind, going deep in heat in what was meant to be a more formal meeting. She couldn't resist, however, as the hotter she got the more she was hoping to to experience from her guests.

Even though two Night Elves were already utilizing her body in some form, another of them came up and stroke his cock over her head, his tip dripping with precum. Jaina could see that it was aiming for her mouth, and as she was going nowhere for a while, figured she should make the best of her situation. With her mouth opened wide and her tongue sticking out, the archmage was prepared for anything, especially now that she was laying in the remnants of her bra and gown.

Just as she watched the precum drop from the cock to her mouth, Jaina shuttered as Sythas left one more hard thrust against her crotch before roaring like a beast. He was prepared to pull his member out before Denron panicked, aware it would end up on him, but the blonde human was quick to shout. "No no, leave it in!" she begged after the precum landed on her tongue. "I want to experience the full extent in me!"

Sythas nodded, keeping his hips close to her waist. Sagos laughed, amused at how quickly their host was willing to accommodate for their horny minds. The Night Elf's seed sprayed inside Jaina's womb, causing her to growl wildly while her body convulsed underneath Drenden's body, the corn row elf still too busy proudly massaging himself with her tits. The archmage felt as though her womb was growing with how much cum had been dumped inside her, as it managed to seep out her cervix and make its way through her canal, soon dripping from her folds once Sythas pulled out.

After releasing an exhausted sigh, Sythas left, leaving room for another of his fellow druids to have a shot at the hostess. They all seemed to be eagerly awaiting Drenden to vacate her form, as they all had other ideas in mind for her holes.

"Yes, please use me…" Jaina said, looking right up at the Night Elf and his drooling member, the dripping precum splashing into her face. "Use me however you wish. Please, make yourself at home with my holes, fill them with those huge cocks…"

Again, Sogas laughed. "I see we've broken you rather early, Miss Proudmoore." He said, staring at the eyes of the woman while she licked whatever cum she could off her face. "That's rather new for us, our last party of this sort took much longer. Granted, she was a Night Elf, so that may have had something to do with it."

Just as Sagos had finished speaking, Drenden squeezed her breasts around his cock tightly, his body shivering as he tilted his head back. The stream of cum skeeted against Jaina's crotch, hitting her clit as if it had precise aim. The archmage squealed as the long stream of jizz hit on her nub, causing her to quiver under the Night Elf like no other orgasm she experienced before. The others still waiting for a go were watching her fluids squirt out of her snatch, her hips raised up to shoot it in the air. The stream met with Drenden's cum, causing it to land in the same spot and mix together in the lewdest puddle any of them had laid eyes on.

After Drendon stood up he walked over to the large table where they were intended to gather for a large meal, which Jaina had made certain was crafted to the Night Elves and their diets. The elf looking to ream her mouth managed to hoist the hostess over his shoulder, patting her head in the process. The clips and decor that held up her hair fell out, leaving the long blonde locks to flow behind her. There was still a flush of humiliation in her mind, but Jaina soon got over it once the Night Elf laid her on the table, where he and another stood together, eager to take her holes.

"Fill them both…" Jaina begged, her voice wavy as she spread her folds out. "Take them both and fill them with those big cocks."

Though she wasn't the boss of them, the two did as they were told, willing to inject their rods inside her regardless. The cocks slipped inside, with Jaina reacting less extremely than before, thanks to how they had been stretched by Night Elf cocks prior to them. Her body shivered as she clung her hands to the edge of the table, staring at the ceiling while letting the two slide through her holes. They finally managed to stuff their full dicks within the archmage, laughing at how easy they had it compared to the previous group.

One plowed her pussy well while the other held Jaina up, letting themselves lay on the table beneath her so that each had better access to her holes. The Night Elf laying under her cackled as he wrapped his arms around hers, locking his hands behind her head. The blonde human was groaning with delight, her eyes rolling back at the impact their hips made against her ass and pussy. Her legs soon wrapped around the Night Elf standing before her, keeping him in close while he gave her the most pleasure his kind could ask for.

"You heard the slut, Danorian!" Sagos called out to the one plowing her muff. "Don't hold back! She's clearly lost in lust now, give her all you got!"

Danorian nodded, grinning at Jaina as he caught the blank stare in her eyes, the irises glazed over while her mouth hung wide open. Her mouth was watering in the same manner as her pussy, leaving a trail of fluids that made a mess of the tablecloth, as well as the floor. They were having the most fun any Night Elf could witness, and Sagos was certain that while Jaina didn't have any intentions of this happening, it would lead to good things between them. 

After some time Danorian finally pounded into the archmage's pussy one final time, letting his jizz loose within her snatch. Jaina wailed like a banshee, feeling some form of expansion occurring in her stomach. Though it was light, she swore that the load dropped in her pushed her belly outwards, even if just by a slight bit.

Once he popped his cock out of her snatch, Jaina was quick to push it out, letting it cascade on the ground just as Danorian stepped back. He took a seat next to the action where his other Night Elf friend was pounding away at her ass, thrusting his hips upwards in order to do so. Though his cock deflated, he still watched on as Jaina took his member, her ass clapping against the hips as they bucked into her body from below.

"Yes, yes, yes! Wreck my asshole!" Jaina pleaded. "Wreck it! Wreck my ass! Bounce it on that cock before-ULGPH!" Her mouth was stuffed with her another dick, this time coming from a returning Gernul, who seemed to gain his second wind rather quickly. Jaina didn't mind it, as she was willing to finally get a proper taste of Night Elf cum in her stomach.

Sagos was amused at how showoffish Gernul was being, as he performed sit ups atop Jaina and her anal bandit, bringing his hips down so that the hostess would get a full taste of his rod. He grinned as he could feel it stretching her throat out, with all of the other Night Elves watching as it physically pushed outwards. They could even see where the tip was moving back and forth, a clear indicator as to just how far he could get his foot long don't within Jaina's mouth.

Another of the Night Elves was focused on removing the heels from Jaina's feet, for his own personal needs. This would make the blonde human much shorter than before, standing at five foot three instead, but it would also make proper use of her soles as he rubbed his cock between them. Jaina managed enough strength that she could hold it up herself, rubbing the shaft while also pulling him closer towards her and the rest of the action.

The Night Elf that had been reaming her ass had finally hit his peak, pushing his hands against Jaina's head while she was ready to feel the fill. Her tongue stuck out as she quivered, the seed flowing through her asshole and up her organs, potentially leading to her stomach. While she may not have been certain of that, it did at least feel as though her stomach was growing once again, although that could just be leftover seed from Danorian.

With the grip of her arms now freed from the wrestling maneuver, Jaina rubbed away at her clit while growling like a beast. Her lubrication sprayed out of her snatch like a fountain once more, hitting the cock she was massaging with her feet. The elf who was getting off to her soles moaned with delight, the tip of his dick getting smothered in her fluids.

Gernul took Jaina and rolled her off of the Night Elf that reamed her ass, letting him out from under her. The one receiving the foot job was saddened when that occurred, but when the two returned to their starting position, with Jaina on the table, he returned to using her soles to jack himself off, letting her feet feel the blood pumping through his veins. He moaned loudly and proudly, his hands balling up into fists as he awaited the inevitable release.

"How are you liking yourself right now, slut?" Gernul panted, looking back to watch his cock push against her throat. "You love letting my dick fill you up? Is the human whore enjoying being the Night Elf cock cozy for a night?" Jaina would nod, but it was hard to do when her mouth and throat were stuffed with the purple pecker.

The Night Elf with his dick between her feet forced them to rub harder, creating enough friction that forced him to cum. The others settled around the table watched in awe as ribbons of cum flung from his dick to Jaina's snatch, hitting against her muff before dripping down to her taint. It made her dribble more of her fluids out, while more of Danorian's seed flushed from her canal. The elves surrounding them were ecstatic to see so much cum leave her body, turning them on when they thought about how the blonde human could potentially do the same with their loads.

Amusingly, Jaina couldn't help herself, rubbing her soles against the crown of the Night Elf's cock to get the milky substance on her feet. She had no idea why, even in her heated state, but she had a feeling it just had to be done.

Gernul dropped his hips on Jaina's face shortly after that, his balls smashing into her face as he prepared for his second climax of the night. His upper body almost gave out on his push up pose, groaning as his spunk filled the hostess's throat and slid all the way to her stomach. Jaina couldn't help but rub her stomach, feeling the seemingly endless cum fill her up. Surely she was growing after having ingested so many loads in just the last hour.

Despite her body shaking from so much sexual activity, Jaina managed to roll over on the table, sticking her ass out for the other Night Elves, most important those that had yet to receive a turn. "Who else wants to fuck my holes, hm?" She asked, smacking her backside. "I'll take any cock! All of my holes need to be filled at some point! Please, I'm begging you, I need more! More Night Elf cum!"

The group of purple skinned men laughed at her depravity, even if Jaina was serious about her plea. Sagos shook his head, not yet ready to infiltrate the archmage's orifices. He preferred to wait for the right time, as he had quite the patience compared to the others in his group.

Of course, the others were going to get on that human rump no matter what, though some were hesitant to move forwards as they were afraid they would almost stampede over the poor girl. One Night Elf was brave enough to get on the table, holding his foot long erection up for Jaina to pay attention to. Jaina's lips pushed right on top of the member, bobbing her head ferociously against it to make her way down the shaft. The purple skinned being, who she learned was named Kadlass, even moved forward on his knees, helping the archmage get the whole of his meat down her throat. Once more the group could see how his member stretched her throat out to fit his girth, all while the human made the happiest feral moans they had ever heard.

Two more Night Elves, Bhanis and Alevine, approached Jaina while Kadlass had her distracted by way of oral service. Bhanis pulled her ass cheeks apart, watching as her hole winked at them, much to their amusement. “Whattya say, Alevine?” Bhanis asked with a grin. “Should we see just how much she can handle?”

“In one hole? That's a bit dangerous.” Alevine remarked. “But seeing as she's being quite the whore, we might as well test her limits.”

With their cocks erect from so much ogling, the two elves push their crowns against the hole, hearing Jaina's muffled whines while she sucked on Kadlass's cock, her body squeezed between so many bodies at once. She breathed heavily through her nostrils, but it was going to do little to ease herself. As the two cocks finally shoved their way up her rectal cavity, the blonde human cried out, eyes rolling back as she dripped more of her fluids from her pussy. Her legs quivered under her as she held onto the table for dear life, taking much more enjoyment from the double anal reaming she was getting than she thought she ever would. It was still quite a stretch for her anus, but it made her cum, which was enough of an excuse for her to love such attention.

Kadlass clawed his fingers into Jaina's blonde hair, rubbing into her scalp while forcing her to go balls deep on his rod. The Night Elf kept her in place while pulling her in, causing her feet to leave the ground even as Bhanis and Alevine were doing their best to pound her asshole. Her mouth was drooling as she was made to pound into Kadlass's crotch, looking up to see the wicked grin in his eyes. He was loving his ability to force his dick down her throat, using it as a masturbatory toy with no concern for her humanity. That was only due to how far in heat he had gone, waiting so long for his turn with the hostess.

Jaina groaned as Bhanis and Alevine pounded aggressively into her anus, one hand each on her hip as they thrust into her cheeks. The human blonde whimpered as she felt herself being pulled in two different directions, with the pair in her ass keeping her in place even as her feet were off the ground, while Kadlass pulled her head in to pound his cock into her throat. While she took a lot of joy out of being used like a cock cozy for all involved at this point in the night, she was still worried about being pulled apart for that same reason.

Thankfully that concern wasn't going to last very long, at least not for now. Kadlass groaned as he held his hips close to Jaina's mouth, her throat vibrating as the stream of seed blasted through, making its travel down to her stomach. Though it didn't grow outwards the hostess felt as though it would, especially with how much she had ingested by this point in her evening. When Kadlass pulled his cock from her mouth, it sprayed out a few more spurts onto Jaina, her face coated in his milky jizz. The blonde didn't mind it, as she scooped it off immediately with her fingers, injecting them into her mouth to lick off and swallow. The Night Elves laughed at this, seeing just how far she had degraded herself, but Jaina was loving it nonetheless.

After that, everyone watched as Bhanis and Alevine reamed her asshole, including the archmage herself. Her body covered in sweat and jizz, she had a filthy smile on her face, looking back to see just how she was handling such an impossible task. “Fuck, I can't believe my asshole is being fucked by two cocks at the same time.” she growled lightly. “Keep fucking my ass, you studs, and when you're done let someone else try to fuck my pussy the same way. I want to see just how badly I can be used!”

The pair of Night Elves were soon finished after that, the dirty talk from a woman who seemed otherwise prim and proper at the start of the night really getting to their loins. Jaina gripped the table as she felt the eruption of dual cocks in her rectum, ready for the inevitable dam to break. The blonde human growled as she took on yet another huge load of cum, the first time she let two streams in one hole at the same time. It was an amazing feeling, her asshole practically flooded with Night Elf cum after having grown used to it throughout the evening. She swore she was beginning to grow addicted to the substance, given how it was the only thing on her taste buds, with some still under her nose, which meant she could smell it to no end.

When Bhanis and Alevine unplugged themselves from her ass, Jaina was quick to push the cum out of her rectum, making the largest jizz puddle any of the Night Elves had ever seen underneath her. Her legs were trembling heavily, as if she could barely muster the strength to stand on her own. She was taking deep breaths through her mouth, though a cough forced her to spit out cum onto the table, with people impressed that Gernul's seed had been lodged in her throat for some time.

“My apologies...” Jaina said weakly. “I suppose I might have ingested too much of your cum down my throat.”

None of the Night Elves had anything to say about that, as what could one truly say, exactly? It was the most obscene apology they had ever heard in their life.

Jaina moved away from the table, even as her asshole was still leaking out Night Elf cum. “Now, who else is left?” she asked, wiping some seed from her chin. “Who is going to try and fuck my pussy, with two cocks at the same time?” In the heat of the moment, Jaina raised a leg onto the table, smacking her ass so that the elves could watch it jiggle. She even rubbed her fingers against her holes, just to show how aching she was for them to be filled once more.

Twins Thellor and Banis, who had already been sucked off by the blonde hostess, felt they had enough left in their tank to give it a try. Approaching Jaina, they lifted her in the air while their cocks became rock hard again. They allowed the human to take a deep breath in preparation before pushing their tips against her folds, making their first attempt to take a woman vaginally at the same time.

When they pushed through the folds simultaneously, Jaina made the strangest of sounds, as if the aroused growl wasn't her own. Her eyes rolled back as she held onto the elves for dear life, her toes curling in as the twins burrowed through her canal. It was the biggest stretch the human woman had ever taken in her life, and yet she was greatly concerned that this might just be the act that would end up splitting her in two; not even the most powerful of axes in the land could say they had that capability against her.

With their cocks as far inside Jaina as humanly possible, having made their way back to her womb, the twins pounded hard into her pussy, with the other Night Elves watching on as her snatch pushed out her own fluids due to the small open pockets made by their cocks. The human had her tongue dangling out of her mouth, the pair of elves holding her up by her legs while she had an arm wrapped around either of their shoulders.

“Ah, fuck! Shit! Yes! Ram my pussy! Pound it hard, you assholes!” Jain said, her mind completely gone by this point. Thankfully the elves took no offense to her words, as they were just as horny to have a turn at her as anyone else would be. And as the twins were wrecking her pussy, Sagos knew this was finally his moment to make a scene, as he had the most energy out of any of the Night Elves there. He had a lot planned for the human, but this was the most opportune moment for him to shine.

Approaching Jaina from behind while the twins were still busy plugging her pussy, Sagos rubbed his cock against her asshole, causing the archmage to gasp. She was almost hesitant, ready to tell him not to do such a thing, but with how interested she was in having two cocks in either hole already, she just had to see how she could handle three down below, even if they all weren't within the same hole.

“Well, are you going to plug my ass?” Jaina said as her mouth watered. “Do you want to fuck my ass while these two elf himbos plow my pussy and stretch it beyond imagination? Then do it! Let me see how I can handle three cocks at once!”

Sagos laughed, finding her lower body so moist thanks to sweat and the liters of fluids she had been releasing throughout the evening. “What an eager slut you are, Miss Proudmoore,” Sagos said, pushing the tip against her rectal entry, “I hope more of you in the Alliance are this demanding for sex.”

Before Jaina could say anything in regards to that comment, her mouth remained shut while she inhaled through her nostrils. Even as her ass had been stretched to kingdom come with two cocks prior, it had become a case of closed space once again, thanks to the twins occupying her muff. Her rectum squeezed into Sagos's cock, entrapping his thickness in a smaller cavity than before. His cock was throbbing hard against her cavern, but he loved the feel of it, even as Thellor and Banis were moving about in her snatch.

"Three cocks!" Jaina shouted, as if she wished to let the whole world know about it. "I have three cocks in my holes! Two studly dicks in my cunt and one plugging my asshole! I love it! I fucking love how it feels inside me! Fuuuck, you Night Elves are fucking incredible!"

While the twins still held the human hostess by her legs, Sagos made sure to get a good grab for her ass, pounding into it with aggressive thrusts. The time for being gentle with such a lovely lady had passed long ago, and the most formal and forward of the group had been wanting that backside since the very start. He just wanted to wait for everyone else to go first, knowing that she would be broken in by now, thus her holes much looser for his cock.

While it may not have been the thickest cock, it was the largest by a mere inch, which meant that he could poke and prod just slightly further than the others in the group. To most that may not have mattered all that much, but as Sagos had learned from his own experiences, an inch was capable of going a long way.

The twins leaned into Jaina's chest, suckling on her tits while biting on her nipples. The human sputtered more fluids from her snatch, having grown extremely sensitive no matter where she was touched. The thrill of being used like a fuck toy was ecstatic, and she couldn't get enough of it. Her fluids acted as a good lubricant for Banis and Thellor as well, since it made her pussy the smoothest slippery slope they had ever witnessed.

At long last, the twins had their climax, holding the blonde down on their dicks as far as she could go, even as Sagos was pounding at her rear. Jaina quivered violently, her legs flailing from the injection of cum she had been subjected to. It soon dripped out of her snatch, even as the pair of peckers were still lodged in her hole. It was perhaps the third puddle of cum they had left behind in the feast hall, and none of them envied whoever it was that had to clean it up.

Sagos hummed with a mischievous grin, wondering if he could convince their hostess to clean it all up with her mouth, and merely call it a Night Elf custom.

The twins unplugged their members from Jaina's muff, the seed cascading from the hole until it was depleted. They let the blonde down carefully, themselves exhausted from letting out a second load. This left Sagos to hold her up, as her legs were so weak it was likely the host was incapable of keeping herself up for very long. Even as she was prepared to fall face forward, Sagos held her by her arms, pounding harder into her ass like never before.

Jaina looked around the room, heaving with begging eyes as she looked for another person to have their way with her. But it was clear that either nobody wanted to interrupt Sagos, or at the very least were that worn down after giving her everything they could drain from their balls. Thus, Sagos was the last of the Night Elves to have a first turn with the beautiful blonde.

Everyone else was observing, knowing that this particular night elf had the most stamina among them. He showed that well with how quick his hips could thrust against Jaina's backside, her asshole becoming much more relaxed now that she didn't have three dicks filling her up. Still, she was in a good position, and held her mouth open for the others to see. Licking her lips, they could tell just how much she hungered for another dick in her orifice, wanting to swallow more of the jizz that the purple skinned druids could offer.

Drendon, seeing the opportunity, managed to walk over to Jaina, letting his dick slip into her mouth with ease. Her jaw was no longer in need of stretching, adjusting to the girth the foot long dongs had to offer. Though his own body was worn down as well, he couldn't resist draining his second batch inside of the human, seeing how she lusted so hard over getting another helping of Night Elf cream.

The cock slipped right inside Jaina's mouth, her throat having grown so used to the thickness of their meaty members it didn't bother her gag reflex anymore. Her body bounced between Drendon and Sagos, their hips bucking at different speeds and out of rhythm. The hostess still loved it regardless, her mind having melted into the allure of being a Night Elf cock sleeve. She only wished they were bigger, just to feel it go all the way through her.

Groaning hard, Drendon bit his lower lip, amazed he was already so close to climax. Though he would have loved to go for a lot longer, he knew he wouldn't survive much longer, as his cock had grown overly sensitive. Jaina still looked up at him with lust filled eyes, desperately wanting him to cream her stomach from the inside. The Night Elf couldn't resist, and he rammed into her face harder, hips slapping into lips while Sagos held her arms to keep her level with the shaft.

Holding the human by her skull, Drendon pounded his hips hard into her face once more, squeezing into her scalp while holding back for a second just to let the pressure build up in his cock. Just as Jaina had thought there were no more surprises, the stream of jizz that entered her throat was the hardest blast she had felt all night. It went straight down to her stomach, leaving her more full than she likely would have been with the meals she intended to feed them during this evening. And yet she would have wanted more, if both she and her guests hadn't been drained of so much sexual energy.

When he dropped the last of his spunk, Drendon collapsed to the floor, smiling at the feast hall's ceiling as he stared on with glassy eyes. It was all worth it for him to be so worn down, his cock deflating for the final time that night.

But Sagos was still looking to go. He had at least two loads to leave the hostess with, but he didn't want to waste both on just her ass. He had a plan, and it was easy to work out.

First, he pulled back on Jaina's arms, letting her ass come back to his hips, holding themselves together while he squeezed out his first load. Jaina wailed, his cum flowing into her so quickly that she couldn't hold it all in one sitting, causing it to dribble out her asshole around Sagos's shaft. The Night Elf tilted his head back, hissing air in through his teeth while he felt the happiest he had been in a long time. It was the most satisfying ejaculation anyone of the druids could ask for, but he was not done yet with the fuck toy.

Even as his cum oozed from her anus, Sagos shoved Jaina to the floor, the human rolling herself over while giving him a devious look. She spread her folds open, leering at him despite begging for more; she didn't just want him to plow her, he wanted her to fuck her raw.

Grinning, Sagos mounted their host, rolling her hips back so that her legs were in the air over her head, with the other elves watching as he drilled his cock into her pussy. The sounds Jaina made were unnatural, and yet at the same time not unheard of; the female Night Elves had a similar mating ritual where they too sounded like a bitch in heat, starving for more cum even after ingesting so much.

Sagos was practically pounding the fastest of any Night Elf that evening, forcing their bodies together like a jackhammer into the ground. Jaina soon wrapped her arms and legs around the purple skinned druid, clenching her teeth together as she sprayed her juices out for the final time. To the amusement of those watching, the minotaur elf actually took the time to count, realizing that Jaina had squirted for a good two minutes straight. No one other than Sagos had that honor of making a woman feel so good.

It wasn't over yet, naturally. Sagos was pounding away at Jaina that whole time, his cock throbbing hard against her canal. His shaft had been banging away within her womb, prodding it hard with the crown while hearing Jaina beg for more like the who're she had been made into through the evening. It was music to Sagos's ears, but even he knew that all good things would have to come to an end.

Their sweaty bodies came together one last time, with yet another climax from both parties. Jaina had lost count of how many gushing orgasms she had been put through, but she loved every last one she had. Sagos poured his seed inside of her womb, filling it up until it could handle no more, causing it to spill into her canal and finally the floor. Jaina was trembling from the orgasm, holding onto the Night Elf for dear life while the other exhausted druids watched on with whatever amusement they still had. 

Sagos then pulled out, collapsing on his naked ass while Jaina went limp, a doofy smile on her face while she laid on the floor of the feast hall. Her holes drained of Night Elf spunk, leaving the last puddle they would see for the evening. The human blonde was exhausted, but had as much fun as one could have after taking a reaming from fifteen or so Night Elves.

Of course, those who hadn't had a second turn were still horny, and weren't going to lose out on feeding their host a second helping of their seed.

The remaining Night Elves found a bowl large enough to use for their ritual, surrounding it while they jerked off to Jaina's naked and worn down form. The blonde stared at the bowl with glazed over eyes, barely having the right amount of concern over what they were even doing. At this point in her evening, she didn't care what they did, she was the most satisfied she ever could be in her life.

The jizz began to fly arpund the circle, with the Night Elves forcing their creamy loads to dump into the bowl, which itself was meant to hold the salad as it was passed around the table during the big feast. That was clearly out the window, as one of the elves literally tossed the salad through there before they started ejaculating into it.

Lifting herself onto her elbows, Jaina watched on with exhausted breath, seeing the Night Elves plopping the cum straight into the bowl. Even as it started to overflow, the druids had no concern as they just needed an excuse to pump their peckers and drain their balls, so long as the hostess was the one taking the whole thing as a meal.

"My word…" Jaina said with an exasperated chuckle. "I don't know how you all have the power to do more than one cum in an evening."

"One could say the same of you." laughed Sagos. "I honestly lost count of how many times you've let your lubrication drip out."

"That would make two of us."

With the bowl filled to the rim and a ring of jizz sitting around it, the Night Elves handed it off to Proudmoore, who was licking at the milky substance despite her worn down nature. She stared on as if she could barely down another drop of seed, lest she were to let it come right back up. But there was an odd sense of pride Jaina felt, as if telling her it must be done one way or another.

Tilting the bowl, the blonde archmage opened her mouth wide, tongue sticking out of her mouth as her eyes shut. No matter how careful she had been with it, the Night Elf jizz cascaded down on her face, coating her in the reproductive cream. She was quick to swallow as fast as she could, even if it meant getting some of it in her hair. The elves looked on in astonishment, almost in disbelief that she would try to down all of that.

In fact, one could say it was incredible she could lift the bowl at all, given how heavy it was and how tired she must have been.

But Jaina did it. She drank down every ounce that would fit in her mouth, even going the added distance by scooping up what she wore on her face and chest, until there was no room left for her to hold. Looking up at the elves, she held her lips open wide to show off how much of their semen was in there, and then swallowing it down in one big gulp. When she opened her mouth once more, she revealed it was all gone, and the elves were impressed with her little parlor trick.

As he rested, Sagos said to Jaina, “I don't think you have to worry, Miss Proudmoore. You've satisfied us enough to convince us that we should properly align with one another. You'll have us within the Alliance.”

“Good to know...” Jaina sighed. "I think the rest of them will be happy in hearing that."

“Just...we really hope the other women are as flexible and slutty as you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update stories, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
